Nightmares
by The Gummybear Queen
Summary: Sakura is plagued by nightmares and Sasuke keeps finding ways to comfort her. Kinda, okay very OOC on Sasukes part. May change to M later


Ok, this is actually based on experiences that I have gone through with my boyfriend, I thought it'd make a cute story. I just love the thought of Sasuke being sweet and comforting Sakura^^

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1:

It was late at night, the moonlight seeping through the blinds of a little girls' bed room. Said little girl was lying in bed, frozen in fear under light blue and red blankets. A lady was standing over bed, right next to her. She was bald and had leathery gray skin. Her eyes were glowing yellow balls and she wore a tattered and ragged dress. She grinned evilly and hissed at the poor girl, who couldn't have been older than 8, revealing a forked snakes tongue. The small pink haired child squeezed her emerald eyes tightly in hopes of making this scary lady leave.

Sasuke was at the doctors. Just a routine check up for him and his older brother Itachi. But there was a tiny problem…. This place was boring. Very boring. Boring enough for the 8 year old to sigh and run his hands through his spiky onyx hair and close his same colored eyes in frustration. Looking across the room his eyes spotted a girl, probably the same age as himself.

Sakura hated hospitals. They scared her to no end. Her mommy had left to go check her in with the nurse, leaving Sakura alone in the corner of the room in the toy area. The petal haired girl sighed. She was tired beyond belief and her mother was worried. She had lost a lot of weight; so much you could clearly see her ribs and cheekbones under her now sickly pale skin. Her eyes started to get red and puffy and there dark bags under the green orbs. She never told her mother of her nightmares. She wasn't a baby that needed to be comforted. She sighed once again and fiddled with the hem of her black and pink dress. Across the room she spotted a boy in dark blue staring at her. The rose haired girl just looked down.

Sasuke didn't normally walk over to strange girls. In fact he usually ran from the rabid fan girls of his school. He didn't know why. He felt the urge to help this girl, she looked so sad, so scared, so… broken. So breaking his usually distant demeanor he walked over to her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he sat near the pretty girl. Wait, scratch that, he didn't think she was pretty. Girls are gross and stupid and annoying. Yeah. The girl looked up and Sasuke flinched. She looked horribly sick. Weakly, she nodded her head. He felt bad for this girl. "Can I sit with you?" he had the urge to know more. Again she nodded her head but smiled softly. "What's your name" her soft, bell-like voice asked. His face turned a little pink… he should probably bring that up to the doctor… something must be wrong with him. "Sasuke, yours?"

"Sakura. It's nice to meet you Sasuke." She smiled.

The two sat like that for a while and continued talking. For the first time since the snake lady (as she dubbed her) started watching her, Sakura actually smiled and felt genuinely safe and happy. "So… if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with you? You look sick?" Sakura flinched at his question, but figured he wouldn't treat her like a baby. She felt like she could trust the boy and tell him all her worries and everything that has been bothering her for the past few weeks. So she did. "My mom's just worried, really there's nothing wrong with me. I've just become paler and skinnier and sick looking when the nightmares started. I don't really feel like eating anymore and the snake lady in my dreams scares me so much that I can't even t-think about s-sleeping without-"she didn't get to finish talking as she broke down and sobbed. She was crying so much she didn't notice Sasuke looking worried.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted so much to console the crying girl next to him. He just didn't know how. She was different. She didn't annoy him or anything and he enjoyed her company. She didn't deserve to be this haunted by her own mind, her own dreams. She he did the only thing he could think of.

Sakura finally cried in front of someone, something her counselor had told her was good a few years back. Honestly she didn't see it, she started sobbing and at the moment she felt horribly stupid for doing it. That is, until she felt small arms wrap themselves around her tiny figure and being pulled to someone else's body. She opened her grass green eyes and saw nothing but blue. The same dark blue as Sasuke's shirt. Looking up her vision was obscured by his spiky black hair. She smiled and blushed when she felt lips near her ear and heard someone whisper that everything was going to be okay. And for the first time in so long, Sakura felt her muscles relax.

And that was the night that Sakura finally got a peaceful sleep. And it would stay that way… for now.


End file.
